


The Night We Met

by FanFicAddict7



Series: Music is Inspiration [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Dies, Ghost Fred Weasley, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Based on "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron





	The Night We Met

Fred was watching George again. He seemed bored with the afterlife and spent most of his afternoons watching over his twin. At this moment, Fred was watching George I’m walk to the local cemetery. George visited there at least once a week, sometimes more if it had been a hard week. The living twin always came to the grave alone, always passing when asked to go with his family. Today, George was already crying as he walked there. He had decided to go back through his memories of them together, trying to find his first memory of his twin. It turned out to be the day the twins met Ron. They had tried to switch his pacifier with a vinigar infused one, but were caught by their mother. George made it to the proper grave stone. 

“Hey, Freddy, I’m back. I gotta tell you, it hasn’t been an easy week. Sometimes I swear I see you on the street or hear you in the store. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you. You’re everywhere. I miss you.” 

After that, George sat there, thinking in the peaceful stillness of the grave yard. Fred realized it was time to move on, boarded the white train, and George stopped seeing ghosts everywhere. The boys had both finally found peace.


End file.
